Do I Annoy You
by sassa133
Summary: How would Blaine react if he couldnt understand Kurt?  WARNING: boy to boy kisses
1. Chapter 1

**The result of a challenge from heartshungbehind here fics are awesome**

**Warning: boy to boy kisses if you don't like don't read **

**Sadly enough I don't own glee if I did klaine would have happened a lot earlier, klaine would be in the show a lot more and that stupid piano wouldn't have cut their first kiss of. **

**Enjoy **

"Blaine, I can't concentrate if you keep on doing that."

"Maybe I don't want you to concentrate."

"Blaine, get off me," the brunette said, while pushing the older boy off his back and out of his neck, which he had been physically abusing with his mouth just seconds earlier.

"You are no fun," Blaine pouted. Kurt only shrugged and didn't answer.

"What are you studying, anyway?" Blaine asked, pointing at the book in Kurt's hands.

"Dutch."

"What?"

"Dutch! You know, the language they speak in the Netherlands."

"I know what Dutch is," he replied, a little annoyed. "I meant, why are you studying Dutch? I didn't know they taught that at McKinley."

"Well, they do."

Blaine just sat next to Kurt on his bed for a while until the temptation became too much. He leaned over and started attacking Kurt's neck again with his mouth.

"Blaine! I just told you..."

"... that you can't concentrate like this, I know." But he didn't stop. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and flipped them over, so Kurt was lying on top of him and he started kissing him on the mouth.

Kurt couldn't reply to him because his mouth was full of Blaine's tongue and only a couple of muffled groans came out of his mouth.

"I told you you didn't want to concentrate."

"Je hebt gelijk, dit voelt zo goed."

Blaine stopped. "What?"

Kurt looked at him with a big smile. "Just because you want to do something fun doesn't mean I should stop doing my homework."

"So that was Dutch?"

"Ja, meneer, dat was het zeker."

"What? Stop doing that, it is annoying."

"Nee, ik stop niet."

Blaine just looked at him for a couple of seconds, but apparently decided to let it go, because he continued kissing the boy he loves.

"I love you so much," the curled-haired boy said, breaking apart just long enough to say this.

"Ik hou ook van jou."

"What?"

Kurt laughed and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To the kitchen. I need something to drink. You want some too?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt turned with a smile before heading to the kitchen. As soon as he was sure the brunette couldn't hear him anymore, he grabbed Kurt's Dutch book and started flipping through the pages.

_What did he s__ay? __"Ik auw ook fan jau."_

**For the people who want to know what Kurt said here you go: **

**Je hebt gelijk, dit voelt zo goed. ****= You're right, this feels so good.**

**Ja, meneer, dat was het zeker. ****= Yes, sir, it surely was.**

**Nee, ik stop niet. = No, I won't stop.**

**Ik hou ook van jou. = I love you too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Still busy flicking through the pages of Kurt's Dutch book, trying to find the phrase Kurt had said to him, Blaine heard footsteps on the stairs. Although he still didn't know what Kurt had told him, he threw the book away and tried to look innocent when Kurt stepped into the room. Kurt's raised eyebrow told him his innocent puppy-eyes hadn't worked.

"What were you doing?" Kurt asked, a faint smirk on his face.

"Ehm… nothing." Blaine answered, hoping Kurt wouldn't notice that his book wasn't in its original place anymore.

"Ok... anyway, I got you some orange juice."

"Thanks," he said with a smile, accepting the offered glass. "Won't you sit down next to me?" he asked him after taking a sip of juice.

_Fresh__ juice… as usual. _

Kurt gave a look around his room before he walked over to him. "Something has changed."

Blaine gave him a sceptical look. "You think I had the time to redecorate your room while you were gone, do you?"

"Did you?"

"Kurt! That was a joke!" This resulted in a smack on his shoulder.

"You know better than to make jokes about the decoration of my room." Blaine laughed, put his now empty glass on the table beside him and placed his hands on his boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer to place a kiss on his lips.

"Mmmh.."

"Blaine…Blaine..." Kurt pulled away, breathing heavily. "I really need to study."

"But we were studying in a very affective way."

He pressed his lips to the other boy's again, determined not to let him get away.

"Weet je wat, je hebt gelijk."

But Kurt always knew how to annoy Blaine.

"Egh, not Dutch again..."

Kurt smiled at him and this time, he was the one who pulled his boyfriend closer with an arm around his neck.

"Kurt, I still don't know what you said to me."

"Waarom maakt het je zoveel uit?"

"You are doing it again." Blaine pulled away and looked into the blue eyes.

_Damn__, they are so beautiful..._

"I don't like not knowing what people say to me."

"Je hebt in mijn boek gekeken, nietwaar?" Kurt laughed at him.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled. The older boy stood up and grabbed the book from the place he had hastily thrown it to. "Repeat what you just said."

"Nee."

Blaine started to flip through the pages, trying to find out what 'neej' means. After he found the translation, he turned around to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "What did you say to me?"

Kurt stood up, a mischievous smile on his face, ready to start running.

"You said NO to me?" the older boy asked him while he started to approach him, a playful glitter in his eyes.

"Blaine, put the book down and I will translate." Kurt slowly manoeuvred himself towards the door.

"Too late, baby!" Blaine laughed and he started the chase.

Translation:

Weet je wat, je hebt gelijk. = You know what, you are right.

Waarom maakt het je zoveel uit? = Why do you care so much?

Je hebt in mijn boek gekeken, nietwaar? = You've peeked into my book, didn't you?

Nee = no


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt ran through the door, laughing loudly, with his boyfriend hot on his heels.

"You can run, but I will catch you anyway!" Blaine yelled at him, laughing just as hard. "I will teach you that you can't say no to me!"

Kurt didn't reply but ran towards the kitchen and turned around behind the dinner table.

"You are in my domain now, Blaine," he told the curly-haired boy, with a playful glitter in his eyes, reaching out for the dipper. "...and_ I_ have a weapon."

Blaine was still in the living room, trying to catch up.

_Wow, he is fast._

He grabbed a pillow and ran towards the kitchen.

The two boys started chasing each other around the table. When Blaine chose a direction, Kurt ran in the opposite way.

"Just stand still!" Blaine threw the pillow at the boy, who he still hadn't been able to reach and hit him right in the face. The boy fell on the ground and the dipper fell out of his hands.

Blaine now realized he was unarmed and jumped onto the table, quickly crawling over it and jumping off of it, onto Kurt. Kurt's breath escaped him when the boy landed heavily onto his stomach.

Their faces were close to each other. Blaine could see the colour of the playful boy's eyes darken a shade.

"Since when are you this fast?"

Kurt looked at him, still with that playful look in his eyes. "Dat zou jij wel willen weten."

"You aren't ever going to stop, are you?" Kurt shook his head and chuckled. "Like you are the only one who knows how to make somebody crazy" Blaine told the taller boy on a teasing tone. Kurt stopped chuckling and looked suspiciously at Blaine. Blaine brought his head closer to Kurt's and just before their lips would touch, Kurt got a pillow in his face.

Blaine got off of his boyfriend and this time, he was the one who ran away, fleeing from the boy who now had the pillow. Blaine ran to the living room again, frantically searching for another pillow. He grabbed one from the couch and prepared himself for the attack that he knew was coming.

But he hadn't expected it to come from behind him. A cushion hit him right on the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

He turned around, ready to strike back but it only resulted in another smack.

_God__, he is so fast and strong_.

Kurt pushed him onto the couch, quickly straddling his waist. Kurt pulled the pillow out of his hands, distracting him with a seductive look in his eyes.

"Ik hou van je, Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispered into his ear.

"Still not planning on telling me what it means?" Blaine whispered back, unable to bite back a grin.

"I think you already know," Kurt replied, before moving his lips towards Blaine's smiling mouth.

Dat zou jij wel willen weten. = You would like to know.

Ik hou van je, Blaine Anderson. = I love you, Blaine Anderson .

_the end_

**thanks to everyone who has read the story, favourited it, alerted it and reviewed. love you all and as much as it hurts me to say this is the en dI hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. And thanks to my lovely beta I love you girl you are super sweet. **

**kisses to you all**


End file.
